Pink Wigged Effie Trinket
by DaughterofAphrodite101
Summary: Is Effie Trinket in love with Haymitch? Is she a normal person who shows emotions? What about Haymitch? This is my view on the story. Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries. I hope my story is better! Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own Effie, Haymitch, Katniss or Peeta, but I do own the other characters so far.
1. I can't like him, but I do

Reaping day. The day that all (except the career districts) hate. It is also the day that most of the Capitol citizens wait longingly for all year. I say most because I am the one, and I think only, Capitol citizen that dreads this day. My name is Euphemia Elizabeth Trinket. However, most people call me Effie. I am the escort for district 12. I am known as uptight, proper and obsessive over manners and punctuality. I guess that is all true most of the time. I have a secret though, I haven't told this to anyone; yet. Here it goes. I despise the Hunger Games, I think that the very thought of teenagers fighting to the death is… is… preposterous! In fact, I think that children, being raised in such a society as this one is simply disgusting. Then why did I become an escort? Especially for district 12? I chose district 12 for one reason. That reason is Haymitch Harold Abernathy. I know that he is a messed up old drunk victor, but I try my best to find something good in everybody. That is what I am doing with Haymitch. That is why I am trying to keep him sober, for the tributes and to find something good inside of him. I have been trying for 3 years and failing, but I am determined. This determination started on the first day of my job of being an escort. _I politely introduced myself and said "Hi! I'm Euphemia Trinket the new escort. But you can call me Effie. There's no need to introduce yourself, Haymitch Abernathy."_

"_Uh huh. Take a hike Icky. Come to think of it, I doubt you can walk 50 feet in those stupid shoes, never mind the hike. You know what'd be faster Icky? I get outa here. See ya." That was the rudest tone that I had ever been spoken to in. I realized that my mouth was hanging open and quickly closed it when I realized my __own__ lack of manners. That was when my quest for the good man inside of him began._

I shake my head as if to clear my thoughts, and walk up onto the reaping stage hoping that I chose anyone but an under 18 year old. Of course, the odds are not in my favour on that hope. "Welcome to the 73rd annual Hunger Games! Happy Hunger Games and, may the odds, be ever in your favour. As usual, ladies first." I say in my overly peppy, shrill Capitol accent and walk over to the girl's reaping ball. I dramatically maneuver my hand around the ball and chose a name at random. I walk back over to the microphone and say "Madeline Cassidy" in a loud, clear voice. Great. I've reaped a nervous, frail, skin and bones 13 year old. I just want to face-palm myself but I know that I can't. I hear someone scream "Madeline!" from the boy's section. I'm pretty sure that it was her brother so I'm hoping and praying that I don't reap him. Of course, I don't want to reap anybody, but I really don't want to reap him. I have to reap somebody because it's my job, my horrid, cruel and sad job. I'm not very liked by district 12, you don't need to be Sherlock Holmes to realize that. Once Madeline stumbles up onto her place on the stage I say "and now for the boys! Anthony Lielenthal!" Thank goodness it wasn't her brother, it's a strong, arrogant 17 year old boy. Hey, it's better than nothing. He walks up to the stage and I say "Your tributes, Madeline Cassidy and Anthony Lielenthal!" I hope that nobody noticed the sadness in my eyes at what I have just done. The first time the district 12 tributes died, I realized something. I realized that I am a murderer, a cold-blooded murderer. I can see why district 12 hates me and I don't blame them. I hate myself too most of the time.


	2. Emotions, emotions

By the time the tributes are finished with their goodbyes, I am bored out of my wits. Finally, they come out. Poor little Madeline has visible tearstains and puffy eyes, but Anthony looks the same as he did when he strutted up onto the stage to take his place; strong and arrogant.

Well, the training scores are in and I don't know what to think. Madeline got a 4 and Anthony got an 8. "Oh dear!" cried at Madeline's 4. I let out a sigh of relief at Anthony's 8 though. At the end of the scoring, the look on Haymitch's face was unreadable. It's a muddle of emotions and I'm sure that my face looks the same way. The next day, it's time for the interviews. Madeline's angle is cute and sweet and Anthony's is a ruthless killing machine. They both did extremely well with their interviews and really played up each of their angles. I don't think that I have ever seen anyone cuter that Madeline at the interviews, but I was actually beginning to be intimidated by Anthony by the end of his. Madeline died from falling off her plate at the beginning. It was a gruesome death with bits and pieces of her flying everywhere. Anthony made it to the last 4 and then died of dehydration. To think, I could have almost had a victor. At the deaths of my other tributes, I simply cried, but at these deaths, I lose it. I run straight to Haymitch and sob into his shoulder. I guess I had grown really attached to these kids. I realize what I'm doing and pull away from him. Surprisingly, he pulls me back and gives me a comforting squeeze. I return the favour by wrapping my arms around him aswell and sob some more. "Shh Effie." Comforts Haymitch. "I knew you were different from the moment I met you."

"Don't tease me Haymitch." I say looking up at him.

"Fine, since your first reaping. I could see the sadness in your eyes that none of the other escorts had when they reaped someone. I could even see the tears in your eyes for Madeline this year. I knew that they were just daring to spill over." He whispers into my ear. Just now do I realize that Haymitch does not have a hint of liquor in his breath. "Your sober?" I say softly when we pull apart. "Yes I am Princess. It's all for you, I knew that some day you had to lose it. I figured it would be this year though 'cause I saw how attached to those tributes you were." The tears fill my eyes again at the mention of the tributes "Yes. I guess I did, especially Madeline. She was so young, why did she have to die Haymitch? Its just not fair!" I say as I begin to sob into his shoulder again. "Oh Haymitch, I feel so weak. I'm sobbing into your shoulder and now your shirt is wet and covered in all of my Capitol… crap." I say turning away. He smiles at the term but it quickly fades and turns into concern. He turns my head back and says "Effie, I don't usually let people sob into my shoulder. The only person allowed to, is you. This shoulder is reserved especially for you Princess. You understand?" He says and I can hear the truthfulness in his voice. I look up into his eyes and see the truthfulness there too. I can't get words past the lump in my throat so I just nod. I can finally speak past the lump in my throat so I say "I have to go get cleaned up. I'll be back in 10 or 20 minutes okay?" I turn around and give him a wave. I walk towards my room with a smile that I can't seem to take off my face. I don't know why I am smiling though; both of my tributes have just died. But, then again, Haymitch did just give me a hug. Oh dear, I'm not quite sure what emotion I should be feeling at this moment. The Hunger Games are always a mix of emotions for me, so the experience that I'm having right now is relatively normal. I walk straight into my room and look at myself in the mirror. I take a step back in fright when I see the state that I'm in. How could I let people see me like this? Especially Haymitch, the man that I have liked since I was just 9! Oh dear, oh my goodness, oh my lord, I have just humiliated myself in front of my lifelong crush! I feel so stupid, but he didn't reject me, maybe it's not all about looks for him. If it isn't, then I will thank the high heavens that they made him not care about looks. I decide to give myself another Capitol look, the lighter look. Instead of the white foundation, I use a skin coloured one, then, I tone down every part of the makeup but still use the same products. Finally, (instead of a wig) I do my hair and colour it yellow to watch my outfit. Then, spray it in place . "Done," I think, "and it doesn't look half bad." I smile at myself and head off to go see Haymitch. After all, he is waiting for me downstairs, and I'm not one to keep people waiting.


	3. Yes, I know, It's me

I go downstairs with my my heel clicks echoing around me. I see Haymitch on the couch with his feet propped up on the table waiting for my arrival.

"Feet down" I say when I enter the room and prop my hands on my hips. He clunks his feet down on the floor and stands up to greet me. When he sees he stops in his tracks. His eyes widen and his mouth opens. He stares at me and looks me up and down. This make me self councious so I move my arms from my hips to crossed over my chest. When he doesn't say anything for a few seconds, I begin to tap my foot. This seems to bring him back to reality because his mouth closes and he finally moves. He walks up to me and slips his arms around my waist. I put my hands on his shoulders and wait. He finally says "Well, well, well, is this really Effie Trinket?"

I smile up at him and say "Why of course it is!"

"Good." is all he says "and stay like this. This is my kind of Princess." I blush and follow him to the couch. We sit and he puts his arm around me. I rest my head on his shoulder and we sit like this for a few minutes. Suddenly, he turns to me "Effie?" he asks

"Yes" I say and look up at him expectantly.

"Why are you never like this in front of anyone? Like, why aren't you yourself? I like you better this way and I bet other people would too."

"Haymitch, I would love to use your suggestion but unfortunately, I can't! President snow would reprimand me to no end and I'm not very good with being scolded."

"That's it, right there! You're a Capitol pawn! Just like everyone else in this city! You all bow down to Mr. Coriolanus Snow like he's some kind of hero! But do you know what? He's not! In fact, he's nothing near a hero! He's a villain, a murderer! Just like everyone involved in the Hunger Games! Including me, and even you Effie!"

That's when I lose it, I put my head in my hands and bawl my eyes out. "I know Haymitch! I know I'm a murderer and I hate myself for it!"

He rubs my back to calm me down and says "Oh Effie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just angry. I'm sorry."

I sigh and say "It's okay Haymitch, I know you wouldn't try to hurt me." I lift my head up and give him a tight hug. I look at my watch and it's getting awfully late. "I must go now Haymitch, it's getting late."

"I'll walk you to your room."

I smile and get up. we walk hand in hand to my room and separate. I lean in for a hug and he does aswell. We pull apart and I begin to speak when he presses his lips against mine. I respond to the kiss and we stay in a lip-lock for a minute or so. We pull apart and we both have smiles on our faces. I head off into my room without a word.

Once I'm in my room, I take a shower and scrub off the last of my makeup. I slip into a flowy nightgown and settle into bed. As soon as my head hits te pillow, I am asleep. I completely forget the deaths of my tributes and only dream of only the new and improved, sober Haymitch.


	4. What A Reaping!

I haven't seen Haymitch in nearly a year now and I miss him terribly. But, I get to see him today! It's reaping day for the 74th annual Hunger Games. There's nothing different about today, so far, so I'm still my same old self. The only difference about today is that I want to see Haymitch and he wants to see me! We've been writing each other letters over the course of the year and he seems to be doing fine. I'm on the train on the way to district 12. I get to see Haymitch in nearly 3 hours and I am the happiest person in the world. But, then again, I think of the children that are hoping and praying to be spared for one more year, and the families, the parents, who can do nothing about it. Oh, how I wish I didn't have to send a child to their death. But, if I didn't take this job, I would have never met Haymitch. Oh, this is so confusing. Haymitch will help me figure it out when I get there, I know he will.

The train finally pulls into the district 12 station and I'm bursting with excitement about seeing Haymitch. Of course, no one knows that. They all think that I'm excited about the reaping, boy are they wrong. I practically run to Haymitch's house and rap on the door. I have to make it seem like I don't like him so, I yell "Haymitch, let me in there this instant! And don't keep me waiting!" He doesn't answer for a minute or so so I yell "Haymitch Abernathy let me in!" Suddenly the door swings open and I get pulled inside. I screech but I relax when I realize it was Haymitch who pulled me in.

"Princess!" he says. I straighten my outfit and my wig and take a step closer to him. "Haymitch! I've missed you so much." I say and give him a warm hug. He returns the favour with a passionate kiss. I responded and he slipped his arms around my waist to pull me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck and I pull him closer too.

"I've missed you too Effie." he say when we pull apart.

"I've got to get ready. I'll see you later though." I say and give him a wave. I check my makeup in the mirror before I leave and it's perfect. Thank goodness for this no-smudge makeup. I head out the door and into the street, being careful not to break my heel. I make it to the justice building and I sit down outside of it like I do every year. Olive, Kimiko and Darius swoop in and touch me up. They come and go in five seconds flat and I barely have time to say hello. A peacekeeper comes out and tells me that it's time to go on stage.

"Welcome to the 74th annual Hunger Games! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour. As usual, ladies first!" I say in my overly peppy, shrill Capitol accent "Primrose Everdeen" A girl from the 12 year old section comes up onto the stage. Her name couldn't have been in the there more than once! "Come on up dear." I say. Thank goodness my voice didn't crack.

"Prim!... Prim!" says a girl about 16 years old with dark brown hair in a braid. She runs up but the peacekeepers stop her "I volunteer!" She screams. "I volunteer as tribute!" she says sternly.

I'm completely shocked but I manage to get out "District 12's very first volunteer!" I boy about 18 comes and picks Primrose up to carry her away.

"No!" screams Primrose "no!" The dark haired girl keeps walking and doesn't turn back. Once she makes her way up onto the stage I say "What's your name dear?"

"Katniss Everdeen" She mumbles into the microphone.

"Well, I bet my buttons that was your sister now wasn't it?" she nods her head "And now for the boys!" I shrill and walk over to the boys reaping ball. I walk back the microphone and open the slip of paper "Peeta Mellark" I say. A stunned boy comes out of the 16 years old section. He takes his place on the stage and I say "Your district 12 tributes, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark!" They shake hands and I scurry them off stage.

Another reaping over and done with. And what an exciting reaping it was. I plop down in a chair and think the excitement of the day through while the tributes are saying their goodbyes.


End file.
